


Who Needs Hallmark?

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Nick/Greg goodness, pretty much PWP fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Hallmark?

It was one of those perfect moments, a sappy Hallmark moment. Nick could be sappy. He blamed Greg.

They had the evening off, so they went to a movie. Some murder mystery that both CSIs had figured out within the first ten minutes. Not wanting to waste their precious time, they bailed.

His lover had convinced him to buy an ice cream cone. Health conscious Nick insisted they share one. Accidentally licking Greg’s fingers where the strawberry ice cream had dripped was just icing.

Now they were lying in bed. A naked Greg straddling an equally naked Nick’s hips laughing and crowing in triumph at their impromptu wrestling match. They had had sex and Greg had been pouting about coffee. That had led to a poke, then tickling, and then wrestling.

The pure joy in Greg’s face caused Nick’s breath to catch. Mussed hair, bright brown eyes, red lips, and the flash of white teeth, Greg was beautiful 

“I love you.” The words slipped out of Nick’s mouth before he could even think. 

They both went still. Neither of them had said those three words. Nick’s heart squeezed at the unreadable expression. Then it was a super nova of happiness. Greg’s smile blinded him as the younger man kissed him hungrily. 

“And I love you.” Greg whispered, rolling onto his back pulling Nick on top of him.

Oh yeah, Nick thought with a groan, sappy was good. Who needs Hallmark?

 


End file.
